


But Maybe It's Just Us

by ti99ck4



Series: The bad news is time flies. The good news is you’re the pilot. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Jessica Moore Lives, Jessica Moore Loves Sam Winchester, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ti99ck4/pseuds/ti99ck4
Summary: “So…” she breathed out carefully as a sympathetic smile ghosted her lips, “Hunting monsters?”“Yeah.” he smiled, “Hunting monsters.”------Companion piece to Back To The Past (And Then Some)Set after Chapter 9Can be read as a stand alone, I suppose :)
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: The bad news is time flies. The good news is you’re the pilot. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	But Maybe It's Just Us

Jess sighed, watching Dean and Castiel leave. Today was really not her day, she supposed, but in a way it was semi-alright, too. Angels were real, so that was something (She felt rather indifferent about it right now, but was sure it would hit her in a few minutes once everything settled in). She’d finally met Sam’s brother, but that was just another thing she felt indifferent about at the moment. He seemed like a nice guy, but then again he’d just changed her entire worldview so she had a few mixed feelings. Then there was Sam… Sam who was tight-lipped about his life and his family, Sam whose eyes would gloss over as if deep in thought, Sam who didn’t like halloween and horror movies. Sam who kept secrets.

She winced, moving past the sleeping Brady that laid on their couch and towards their dining room table to pull up a chair. It was unfair to think of Sam like that, she reminded herself. She’d seen well enough of the supernatural to understand why he kept those things close. It didn’t hurt any less, of course, knowing that he hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her about…  _ everything _ , but she knew she wouldn’t have believed him if he had so she really couldn’t blame him. But now she knew, and she was sure this conversation would have to happen sooner or later and, well, Jess wasn’t exactly known for being patient. 

Sam on the other hand, felt like crap about this whole situation. He had not only been a dick to Dean, but now Jess knew about the supernatural, which was the one thing he  _ didn’t _ want to happen. She knew, and worse than that was the fact that if he had just told her earlier this whole situation could’ve been avoided. God, he was an idiot. 

Alas, now the truth was out, and there was really nothing he could do but face it with at least some dignity.

He watched timidly as Jess sat down at the table, and silently walked to sit across from her.

“So…” she breathed out carefully as a sympathetic smile ghosted her lips, “Hunting monsters?”

And there it was. Jess wasn’t mad. If there was one thing Sam knew about her, it was that she was and always would be brutally honest. If she were upset or angry, she’d say it. She always spoke with blunt veracity and it was probably why Sam loved her so much. She wasn’t purposefully complex or secretive, she was just Jess. Honest, thoughtful, too-kind for her own good: just Jess.

“Yeah.” he smiled, “Hunting monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! It was mostly just a warm up before going to work on Back To The Past, but I liked how it turned out and decided I would post it.
> 
> As always, please comment what you think and whether or not you'd like more companion pieces in the future <3


End file.
